Bye
by Devil Nightmare
Summary: This starts in New Moon with Edward leaving Bella. It goes on to Bella being turned and becoming the most powerful vampire. Try it out I know the summery sucks! R&R Rated T just to be safe may change to M if requested.
1. Preface

Bye.

Preface

It all started with one word, "bye." BYE!!!! That one little word brought my life to a crashing halt. Leaving! That's what they were doing. All of them. Leaving. My brain could not fathom this. My whole family: A loving a mother, a caring father, a best friend, a bitch of a sister that was soft deep down, a shy lovable brother, a caring sweet outgoing brother, and the love of my life. All leaving me alone to face my own battles. To go from full support to none at all. To having your life planned out: living forever with the people you love; to losing everything, starting from square one. Starting with no friends, no help, and no one I could talk to. No one to trust. How could I when they could never trust me. Cursed. Cursed with a secret, one that would send me to an institution if I were to ever tell. One that would make me paranoid about my children running around with friends at night. A secret. A secret that I would keep for a family. A family that left me alone to fend for myself. A family that would leave me to die. A family that never even said "good bye."


	2. Chapter 1: Worthless

Chapter 1: Worthless

I tried to get back to the house but I couldn't. The clouds had become darker, making it even harder to see the path. I heard howling off in the distance and remembered what Edward had told me about the forest, there were other predators out here. I began to run, not wanting to run into an animal looking for a meal. I was running in the dark, stumbling a few times. I felt a trunk at my foot, but it was too late to slow down. I put my hands out to catch my fall, instead my head met a rock and I welcomed the darkness.

I woke and I could see nothing. I was lying on the floor of the forest with a huge headache. I could hear leaves crunching in the background and stayed quiet in fear of notifying the animal to my presence.

"Bella? Is that you?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Jake? What are you doing here?" I said starting to lift myself off the ground. I started to get dizzy, but Jake steadied me and picked me up bridal style.

"Bells the whole town is looking for you. You have been missing for hours. What happened out there?"

"I must have fell and hit my head. Did you say the whole town?" I moaned.

"Yes the whole town. Only you Bells could be clumsy enough to trip and be unconscious for hours," Jake laughed at me and I responded by slapping his chest. It was that I realized just how big Jake was.

"Damn Jake have you been taking steroids or something you're huge." I told him shaking out my hand that now hurt for hitting him.

"A lot of things have changes." Jake said implying that we weren't just talking about his growth spurt.

After walking for about 5 minutes we came to the exit of the forest where I saw everyone talking around my dad's car.

"Charlie! I got her!" Jake called out to my father.

"Oh thank God," I heard Charlie sigh under his breath. "Bella what were you doing out in the woods all by yourself? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Fine Dad. I just tripped on a log or something."

"Alright well let's get you inside you must be freezing." It took me until he said that to realize how truly cold I was, and so I pushed myself farther into the heat of Jake's body.

Jake carried me up to my bedroom where he placed me in the bed while Charlie thanked everyone for their help.

"They're gone Jake," I said knowing he knew who I was talking about; he always seemed to dislike the Cullens.

"Yes. I know Bella. Listen I know you have been through a lot but Sam wants you to come to La Push sometime there is... umm… some things that we need to discuss." Jake seamed nervous I could tell by the way he was rubbing the back of his neck.

"What kind of things Jake?"

"Um… you need to get some rest…so…we'll just talk about it tomorrow, ok? You want to meet me at my house at 1 and then we can head over to Sam's?"

I was way too tired and hurt to argue so I agreed, "I'll see you tomorrow, Jake." I said snuggling myself into the sheets, and dream of a place where I was worthy. Worthy to be with him, worthy of them. Instead of the useless human that I was. But now was not the time for me, it was the time for my friends and family. I spent so much time with them that I had no time for people that really loved, like Jake.

"Ok." Jake said the nervousness still there but happy that I would be in fact coming. He walked to leave when he paused and turned to say, "Have sweet dreams, Bells."

Hey guys I know it's kind of slow and it may be a bit confusing. I just want to clear up that Jake is already a werewolf and the pack is going to tell Bella. Read more to find out why they are telling her this huge secret. I f you have any question just let me know. Please Review!!!!!


	3. Chapter 2: Leaving people changes you

Chapter 2: Leaving people changes you

It had been 3 months and I was actually pretty happy. Empty. But happy. My sunshine was Jake. When I went to Sam's they told me about the ledges and how it wasn't only the vampires that were real, but so were the werewolves. They needed to tell me because Victoria was in the area and they knew she was after me. She had dropped my picture when running from them. So they wanted to know everything that I knew about her, which wasn't much. I had become one of them, I saw them all as family and they were all very protective and loving. I wouldn't want it any other way. Although I loved them all and couldn't live without them, Jake was the one that kept me happy and alive. We were currently hanging out at my house for the day considering I was always at La Push.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" I asked Jake looking for a relaxing thing to do since we had been hanging out at Sam's house all night.

"I don't know. It doesn't matter. I am perfectly content." Jake answered, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head.

"Okay. How about we take a nap, we had a long night." I said closing my eyes and snuggling up against Jake.

"Yep." He said putting his arm around me and drifted off to sleep.

I listened to his snores that hummed me to sleep.

BAM!

I woke up to be thrown across the room. I stood up with a groan to see… No that can't be right. I must be dreaming.

"How dare you take what is mine." He yelled.

"Excuse me psyco fang, but last time I check you left her." Jake said trying to keep calm so that he didn't phase and tear the house apart.

"Ed-ward?" I said starring at him, my eyes never leaving his face.

"Bella. Of course it's me. I came back here. I got word that you were hanging out with the mutt and so I came to save you. My Bella."

"Save me? Save me?" Now I was angry. "Edward you have to stop. I'm sick of you picking my life for me. What is good for me and bad for me. I can't stand it. I wanted to be with you forever. FOREVER! But you didn't want that. You. YOU made that choice. You don't choose my future Edward I do. Jake is my friend and he is not a mutt. Edward, you have to understand that there are times when I don't need saving." I finished in a huff.

"Oh really your just a whore Bella. I saw you and him together."

"Edward you left and nothing ever happened between the two of us. We are just friends."

"Oh I'm sure that's true, and you were telling me the truth when you said you were a virgin." I was hurt my eyes were streaming tears and Jake was getting more upset.

"How dare you insult her like that you blood sucker." Jake said losing his control fast.

"Jake its ok. Just calm down, deep breath." I said taking slow steps towards him. As soon as I was a step from Jake, Edward threw me against the wall. That is when Jake lost it. Everything went by in a flash I had both Jake and Edward fighting in my living room. Charlie wasn't going to be happy.

"Stop! Please just stop." I cried over and over again.

Jake was on his way over to me when Edward attacked him, and that is when I lost all respect for him. That is when Edward turned my love for him to hate. I ran at him full on not thinking about what would happen to me. All I could see was red. As soon as I hit is body I could feel the pain shoot through my body. Edward threw me off of him and I went right through my back door. The glass shattered and all I felt was pain shooting throughout my whole body. I heard as all the wolves came to help, they all stood behind me as Edward came closer. Sam went behind the bush to change so that way he could talk to Edward.

"Edward. I think it's time for you to leave now you have caused enough damage here." Sam said.

I saw Edward kneel down so that I could look him in the eyes. "You will regret this Bella. My family already hates you and one day you will wish you came back with me."

"No Edward I will never regret my decision, but you will all regret leaving me I can guaranty that."

"My dear Bella I do believe that you forget that you are just a simple little human, one that is too worthless to even belong with a human. Instead you turn to mutts, how sad. In the end though, not even they will be able to save you Bella." He said an evil smirk gracing his ones beautiful lips. With that he left.

"Bella are you ok?" Sam asked running up to me.

"Fine." I said. "I'm just really tired and I think I'm going to take a nap." I didn't want to move and so I didn't try to get up.

"Bella you hit your head pretty hard you need to say away." I heard Jake say, but my eyes were already beginning to close.

"Bella! Wake up! Bella!" I heard someone say but I was falling into the darkness where nothing hurt and I was too tired to open my eyes to see the light.


	4. Chapter 3: Obsession

Chapter 3: Obsession

"Jake?" I woke up to the buzzing of bright white lights.

"Hey Bells." I heard my best friend say.

"Jake what happened?" I asked confused.

"You don't remember?" That's when it all came flooding back. Edward had come back, but was different. He wasn't my Edward.

"Jake? Why did he act like that? Edward has never acted even the least bit hostile. Why now?"

"Um…Bella I can't exactly…"

"Like the Hell you can't! Jake this is my life too and I want to know what the hell is going on!" I said betrayed that there was information that they were keeping from me.

"It's ok Jake it's time she knows," Sam said stepping into the room.

"Alright! Well Bell you know how we are always hanging out at the La Push. Well it's because we knew there was a vampire around, and the smell was surrounding your house. We never actually met the Cullens so we didn't know the smell. When Sam found out he used some of his psyc class to understand Edward's state of mind. He found that he is not in love with you Bella, he is obsessed with you. He feels that due to the blood running through your system, and how it calls to him, he feels that you belong to him. He was driven over the edge when he found the two of us lying asleep together. Do you remember the way he used to act about Mike, well that was only a little of his jealousy. And that was just with mike thinking about out." I realized it was true. Edward was always so possessive and he didn't like me having any guy friends, which included Jake. Obsessed? I guess.

"So now what is he back?" I asked confused about what was to happen from here. When I looked at them, Jake and Sam were looking at one another in a way that told me there was more information. "What?"

"Um… well Bella you got a… gift." Sam said. It was then that I saw Sam was holding a package.

"Is it from?"

"Yeah." Sam said.

"You don't have to open it Bells." Jake said.

"No it's ok." I said, even though I felt my gut drop. I took the package from Sam and began to unwrap it. When I opened the box, I felt nausea wash over me. I dropped the box and ran to the bathroom.

"What the hell?" Jake asked. "A lamb heart?" With that my stomach dropped even further. A lamb heart? It couldn't be.

"There is a note." I heard Sam say. As he read it I saw his face pale.

"What does it say?" I asked freaking out, having a feeling that I already knew what it said. Jake read over Sam's shoulder and his face turned red.

"You have to be kidding me. I though you said he was obsessed with her!" Jake said obviously mad.

"He is, why else do you think he would write this?"

"What does it say?" I yelled. They both looked up shocked that I was there. It was then that they handed over the letter looking intensely at me. I unfolded the little note and read it:

_If I can't have you no one can._


End file.
